csofandomcom-20200223-history
Newcomen
|type = Submachine gun |source = Top 50 Decoder |knockback = 11% |stun = 50% |magazine = 30 / 80 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |addon = |system = spsmg |altername = MP7A1 Steampunk |price = $2500 |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 77% |recoil = 9% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |zombiez = 12 }}:For original version, see MP7A1. Newcomen is a grade submachine gun based on the HK MP7A1 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A steam-operated sub-machine gun fed with 30 rounds of 4.6×30mm based on the H&K MP7. It is equipped with a Steam Engine that accumulates its damage for each shot and a 30-round burst as the secondary fire function. Advantages *High rate of fire *Does not affect player speed when wielded *Low recoil *Has burst fire mode *Very high damage in burst fire mode (even in medium range) *High penetration power in burst fire mode *Shots are delivered in narrow spread in burst mode *Relatively fast with its reload *Easily used with effective tactics Disadvantages *Low damage in normal mode *Low spare ammo *Long reloading time *Easy to run dry (especially burst fire mode) *Damage decreases over range in both modes *Inaccurate at long range in both modes *Available through Code Box only *Low knock-back power Tips ; Zombie Infection *If all shots landed on the head, 30 rounds in burst fire can give a devastating total of 7,213 ~ 14,426 damage to a zombie. *Be careful to using burst fire to zombie because the damage of it won't guarantee to get kill and has long reload time. ; Zombie Scenario *30 rounds of burst mode can deal around 12,000 ~ 14,000 damage to bosses (provided that attack power has been maxed). Release date This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 26 March 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 April 2015. *China: 9 April 2015. *Japan: 8 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2015. *Indonesia: 13 July 2016 Users Terrorist: *Spade: Seen in posters. Comparison to MP7A1 (A mode) ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Has burst fire function ; Neutral *Same recoil (9%) *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same speed reduction (0%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo type (4.6×30mm) *Same reloading time (3.5s) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Negative *More expensive (+$350) *Lower damage (-1) *Does not have semi-auto mode *Available through Code Box only Gallery File:Spsmg_viewmodel.png|View model File:Spsmg6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Expert version File:Newcomen_worldmodel.png|World model File:Newcomen_worldmodel2.png|Ditto newbingo newcomen poster korea.png|South Korea poster File:Newcomen_poster_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Newcomen_poster_china.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150408.png|Japan poster File:T7lz1newcomencsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster zs_nightmare_20150513_0531110.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Spsmg_hud.png|HUD icon 2016_0622_1143_15_0.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Shoot sound File:Newcomen & Jackhammer MK3A1 File:CS Online Newcomen Review (OP as heck) File:CSO Newcomen (VS) Oberon Trivia *The Newcomen's name is after Thomas Newcomen (/nuːˈkʌmən, February 1664 – 5 August 1729), an English inventor who created the first practical steam engine for pumping water, the Newcomen steam engine. *This is the first submachine gun to be equipped with a cylindrical magazine, as used by revolvers. **This is also the weapon that has the largest number of bullets (30) which can be shot in burst-fire mode in Counter-Strike Online so far. *On the Expert version, the weapon is stated to be created in 1859. External link *Thomas Newcomen at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Code box items Category:Steampunk weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Close range weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Light weapon Category:4.6mm user Category:Weapons Category: Weapons with burst-fire abilities